


Burnward Pals

by DeckofDragons



Series: Celebrating the New Year, New Decade, and 100+ Followers Drabble Event [9]
Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Fluff, Gifts, M/M, Post War, Wedding Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-03-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:29:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22315612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeckofDragons/pseuds/DeckofDragons
Summary: Drabbles from my drabble event that feature Pyro/Medic.
Relationships: Medic/Pyro (Team Fortress 2)
Series: Celebrating the New Year, New Decade, and 100+ Followers Drabble Event [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1599667
Kudos: 27





	1. Anniversary Gifts

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt from my tumblr drabble event from an anon:
> 
> "Prompt! Medic gives pyro a strange anniversary gift!"

Even after three of years of marriage Pyro still wasn’t quite used to the whole remembering important dates thing; he’d rarely had to in the past. But this time he remembered, _barely_ , literally just a few days before but still enough time to come up with a good gift for Medic.

He was so excited that he’d remembered on time and on his own this year, that as soon as they finished breakfast on the day of their anniversary, he ran to go get it from the hall closet. “Happy anniversary,” he said as he strode back into the kitchen. He placed the gift box on the counter by the coffee pot, in front of Medic as he enjoyed his third cup of coffee. “I remembered this year.”

Medic smiled at him. “I knew you would.” He put down his coffee as he leaned in to give Pyro a quick kiss. “I guess… I should probably go get my gift for you too, huh?”

“Open mine first.” Pyro was too excited about his reaction to wait. He’d worked hard on Medic’s gift.

“Well okay.” Medic undid the ribbon on the box and lifted the lid. His face lit up as he looked down into it. “Did you… make this?” he asked as he pulled out the knitted dove, meant to resemble Archimedes, inside.

Pyro nodded. He’d been knitting for a while now, it gave him something to do when they were between mercenary gigs and thus burning things was a much more rare activity. But this was the first really complicated thing he’d attempted. It wasn’t the best, he’d hopefully be able to do better soon, but it was recognizable _and_ the expression on Medic’s face as he looked at it made Pyro feel all warm and fuzzy inside.

“It’s _lovely_. And it looks like Archimedes. _Thank you_ , Pyro.”

Pyro hugged him. Marrying him was the greatest thing Pyro had even done. “Love you!”

“I love you too.” Medic chuckled. “I need to give you your gift now too. I think you’ll like it.”

Pyro took a deep breath and let go. “Okay.” He was excited to _get_ a gift too.

Medic placed the knitted dove in his coat pocket so the head would be sticking out. He then took Pyro’s and led him out of the kitchen. He brought him to the living room and put him on the couch. “Stay here,” he said before leaving.

He came back a few seconds later with a gift box. “Here.” He placed it in Pyro’s lap before sitting next to him.

Pyro excitedly opened it and… he had no idea what it was. It looked like a cross between a squirt gun and a revolver. The revolver wheel was replaced by a small tank. And its barrel was way too big. Its stock was rainbow colours though which was _cool_.

He pulled it out to look at it better, careful to keep it pointed up and away due to it resembling a gun. “What is it?” he asked because there was no way he’d been gifted just a strange looking gun.

“Pull the trigger,” Medic replied. “It’s safe, I promise.”

Pyro pulled the trigger. A stream of multi-coloured vapor came from the nozzle. It looked an awful lot like the stuff that came from Medic’s medi-gun except this was all the colours of the rainbow. So… he still didn’t know what it was but he _loved_ it. Before he could say that though…

“It’s a handheld medi-gun,” Medic finally explained. “Working with Engie I found a way to make a more portable one and by sheer accident I found a way to make the vapor different colours. I knew you would like that, especially if I made it rainbow. So, I combined those into one thing. It’s not very powerful but if you get a small cut, bruise, or burn, it should heal it right up. Which, since you’re starting to go without your suit and more and more often these days, I know is starting to become a bit of problem. So I figured it’d make a good gift even if it is a bit odd.”

“It’s _wonderful_!” It was practical _and_ rainbow, could a better combination for a gift exist? “Thank you!”


	2. Post War

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey could you write some more PyroxMedic?

The war had ended as it was bound to do eventually. Which was great because they’d won but… then everyone on the team had gone their separate ways. Which again made sense; they’d all had lives and jobs before getting hired onto BLU and in their line of work, sticking together between jobs was not a common thing. So they’d split up, going to other countries or different parts of American. They’d all promised to stay in contact but… letters took a long time coming and going and they couldn’t have a group chat together with just letters.

Not even a full year in, Pyro already missed them dearly. They’d been his friends, his first in a _very_ long time, accepting him for who he was and not being afraid of him after they’d gotten to know him. He missed Medic the most though. He’d been too afraid to tell Medic how he felt or that he wished to stick with him. That’s what he regretted the most.

Even worse though, Medic wasn’t on the mailing list. He’d vanished completely. Almost completely anyway, the wonderful Miss Pauling was able to track him down.

Which was what brought Pyro to tiny frozen town in the middle of nowhere Alaska. It was winter and nighttime, thus cold and dark. Pyro could feel it even through his suit. He would’ve started a fire to keep himself warm but he was here on a very important mission so he couldn’t let himself get distracted by rainbows.

Finding Medic’s lab amongst all the worn down buildings would’ve been easy even without the direct address. It was the biggest building and only one lit up at this ungodly hour. The only reason Pyro was still awake was because he was still running on New York time.

He ran up to the door and rung the bell. There was no answer because what sane person would answer the door at this time of night so he kept ringing it until…

“What do…” Medic began in an angry tone as he flung open the door. “Oh Pyro, I did not expect to see you here.”

Pyro hugged him. Which wasn’t strange at all, he’d hugged all his friends often, but considering what he’d come here to do, it felt a bit strange. Probably only to him though because Medic causally returned it as always.

“Hi. I missed you,” Pyro said, making sure to speak clear through his mask when he stepped back. “Can I come in?”

“Of course.” Medic pulled away from the door and invited him inside with a flourish.

He stepped in and looked around. It was a sparsely decorated living room, clearly a temporary stay. There was a single couch that looked like it might’ve come with the property but that’s it. It was warm though.

“While it is indeed a surprise to see you again it is also very pleasant,” Medic continued as he closed the door. “I’m here to get off the grid for a bit because stuff I did in Tuefort drew enough attention that certain people who are looking for me _almost_ found me. I can not imagine why _you’re_ here though. How did you even find me?”

“I came to find you. Miss Pauling is the one who actually tracked you down though because I asked her to.”

Medic paused and raised his eyebrows. “Really? All the way out to the middle of nowhere for me?”

Pyro nodded. Now for the moment of truth though. Pyro had to tell him how he felt, it’s what he’d come all the way out here to do. If Medic didn’t return those feelings things would just go back to the way they’d been since the end of the war. Pyro would be sad of course, but he’d be all right with that, that stuff happened sometimes. He wasn’t all right with the regret of not telling though because good things _might_ come of it so… “I really, really, really like you a _lot_. Would you consider going on a date with me sometime?” He forced the words out clear through his mouth even if he couldn’t look at anything other than the space between his and Medic’s shoes on the floor.

There were a few beats of horribly heavy silence before Medic responded. “Well, if you came all the way out here to see me, I must say ‘yes’.”

Pyro looked back up at him. “Really? You mean it?”

“Yes, I mean. I have been very fond of you for a while and uh… to be honest I missed you a lot. I’d considered asking you to stay with me but I didn’t want to…”

Pyro hugged him again, much more intensely this time. Where they might go on a date out here in the middle of nowhere was impossible to say but it didn’t matter. Just this chance alone was more than enough, they’d find a way to make it work.


End file.
